


Who wanted who first

by Ark666



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, F/M, First Time, M/M, Spying, Straight Sex, Vaginal Sex, couger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: Susan Grimshaw puts on shows for Kieran, who’s not too good at being a peeping tom. One day she acts on her desires and teaches him a thing or two.





	Who wanted who first

**Author's Note:**

> I find exotic ships and ship them. It’s my goal. If you want a fic on a ship tell me.

It started with accidental looks with quick turns in shame. Then it grew into purposeful stolen glances in the direction. All turning into being a peeping tom. She knew, she always knew, and she loved putting on a show for him. He wasn’t very good at hiding with his muffled groans and the unnatural sounds of leaves and twigs being stepped on.

Down by the stream grabbing the water for the bins he’d show up out of nowhere to help. Susan smiled knowing that he was hoping for her to clean herself. Kieran was young and dumb. Easy to manipulate to do some of the heavy work that Bill should be doing instead of lazing on his ass watching Kieran. 

Today would be different down by the stream. She turned to where Kieran was usually hiding and walked to him with a smile. His face was red with shame. If shrinking up actually worked to disappear then he’d be the master of it. 

“Oh gawd! I’m so sorry Ms. Grimshaw! I-I-“ he stuttered shaking like a leaf on the ground. 

“Have you ever had a woman before boy?” She smiled almost laughing at his state. 

“No ma’am,” he quickly said slowly realizing that she wasn’t going to kill him. 

“I’m feeling rather generous today seeing how you like to spy on people,” she said with such sultry in her voice. 

“I swear I didn’t watch anyone!”

“But me?” She asked rhetorically placing a hand over her chest waiting for an answer, but it never came. “Well it just so happens I was watching you watching me, and I like the sounds you make boy.”

“Wait do you mean-?” He stood up and she took his hand and placed it over her breast. “Oh god.”

“I’m gonna ride you better than you’ve ever gotten yourself off Kieran,” she slowly mouthed and annunciated his name. All he could do was stare wide eyed. He couldn’t believe this was about to happen after all the times he’d jacked off to her. 

She slowly undid the buttons on her blouse and slid it off. Let her skirt drop to the ground, and shed the of her clothing to the ground. 

“You look like a goddess in person,” Kieran gasped covering up his hard on. 

“Don’t make me blush boy,” she laughed pulling the clip that held up her bun. Her hair draped down over her breasts and down to her waist. 

Her hands went to his suspenders and pulled them down off to hang. Kieran was content to watch her work. Absorbing every inch of her form. 

“You’re the type of boy who needs a strong woman to take charge for you or you’ll end up all alone,” she told him making quick work of all the buttons on his shirt and union suit. 

“Yes I do ma’am,” he agreed as his clothing began to fall to the ground. 

“You listen like a good one too,” 

“Yes ma’am,”

“Good, good,” she finished removing his clothing completely and pointed to the ground. “Lay down.” She commanded him and he obeyed lying down on his back. 

She hovered above him on the ground and dropped low enough to kiss him on that end, but not low enough on the other side to grind. Her hand snaked down to touch his already dripping hard length. He gasped into the kiss and she pulled away laughing slightly. 

“My my, you really are a maiden,” she laughed. 

“All this teasing though?” He said more question than not. 

“Too excited?” She asked playfully to which Kieran quickly nodded until he slammed his head back in a long moan. She’d started slowly sitting on his erection. Her moans she kept back in favor of listening to Kieran’s, and god he was loud. 

After being fully seated she started moving on him listening how he was practically squirming under her in delight. His hands met her breasts and started playing with them. This time she couldn’t hold back her moans as his thumbs brushed up against her erect nipples. 

She began to move faster on him and the two started getting lost into the rhythm of it all. Kieran had begun even meeting her in thrusts. That drew out some more loud moans from the two. 

Not far from there Dutch and Arthur make there way past the area in search of their own alone time away from camp. They exchange glances and walk back to camp for some hard liquor, a smoke, and coffee to sober up. 

“I’m close Miss!” Kieran squirmed in delight below. 

She leaned down so her mouth was right next to his ear and whispered, “I’m past childbearing age.”

He came inside her with a shudder and no moan. In so much pleasure as well. 

“Oh god,” He panted. “That was amazing.”

“What about me? I’m not done yet,” Susan looked annoyed. By his confusion and forgetting for a moment she took his hand and guided him. “Like this, you can make any woman scream for you if you can master working that. Bonus points if you can make a woman cum with your tongue.”

“With tongue?” Kieran asked trying to focus into getting Susan off.

“Yeeeeeessssss,” she came shaking. With a smile she cleaned herself up and threw Kieran the rag with a smile. Fixing herself back up she left back for camp. 

(Stifler’s mom she is, and oh come on I had to make the reference. John, and the other young men besides Kieran are practically her kids that bully him.)

Dutch was cradling a cup of coffee with whiskey, and cigar hanging out of his mouth. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth to talk when she came close, “I know what you did.”

“At least I didn’t help to raise him,” she accused walking away to continue her chores leaving a very paranoid Dutch behind.


End file.
